A typical contact center algorithmically assigns contacts arriving at the contact center to agents available to handle those contacts. At times, the contact center may have agents available and waiting for assignment to inbound or outbound contacts (e.g., telephone calls, Internet chat sessions, email). At other times, the contact center may have contacts waiting in one or more queues for an agent to become available for assignment.
In some typical contact centers, contacts are assigned to agents ordered based on the time when those agents became available, and agents are assigned to contacts ordered based on time of arrival. This strategy may be referred to as a “first-in, first-out”, “FIFO”, or “round-robin” strategy.
Some contact centers may use a “performance based routing” or “PBR” approach to ordering the queue of available agents or, occasionally, contacts. PBR ordering strategies attempt to maximize the expected outcome of each contact-agent interaction but do so typically without regard for uniformly utilizing agents in a contact center.
When a contact center changes from using one type of pairing strategy (e.g., FIFO) to another type of pairing strategy (e.g., PBR), some agents may be available to receive a contact, while other agents may be on a call. If the average agent performance over time is unbalanced, the overall performance of one type of pairing strategy may be unfairly influenced by the other type of pairing strategy.
In view of the foregoing, it may be understood that there may be a need for a system that enables benchmarking contact center system performance including transition management of alternative routing strategies to detect and account for unbalanced average agent performance among alternative pairing strategies.